The invention relates to the technical field of juicers, in particular to a vacuum juicer.
When a juicer is used for juicing vegetables and fruits, vegetable and fruit juice needs to be in the vacuum state so as to be prevented from being oxidized, and thus a vacuum juicer is required.
Traditional vacuum juicers are realized through two methods: According to one traditional vacuum juicer, the interior of a stirring cup is vacuumized before and during stirring for achieving the vacuum state, and oxygen in the juice and water can be pumped away before and during stirring of the juicer, so that the juice is prevented from being oxidized; however, the vacuum juicer has the defect that the interior of the stirring cup cannot be kept in the vacuum state after the stirring cup is taken out, oxidization occurs immediately after the stirring cup is taken out, and thus vacuum storage can only be achieved without taking out the stirring cup. According to the other vacuum juicer, a stirring cup is vacuumized after stirring for achieving the vacuum state, and vacuum storage can be achieved during carrying; however, the vacuum juicer has the defect that the vacuumizing function is not available before and during stirring, the juice has already been oxidized in the stirring process (oxygen is contained in water), and the juice can also be oxidized when poured into a storage cup from the stirring cup.
In general, the purposes of convenient carrying and keeping of vegetable and fruit juice in the vacuum state during the whole process cannot be achieved existing juicers at the same time.
The above defects are worth overcoming.